Draco Malfoy's Half-Blood Princess?
by Tiresia
Summary: If only things in life were simpler for Draco Malfoy. His father was in Azkaban, his mother moped about on the couch, and he himself was dealing with a very... major, issue. Harry-The-Boy-Who-Lived Potter, and boy was Draco dealing with this 'issue'. He was crazy for the golden boy, even if he had been denying it for the past five years. Tags: Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy glared at newspaper in hand, his anger bubbling wildly. That damned Potter on the front page, AGAIN! It infuriated him. It wasn't his father in Azkaban, it wasn't his mother in denial, it wasn't... it wasn't... Draco looked at the picture again. The golden boy, guided by Dumbledore, looked...

Broken. Not a single thing on Potter's face said anything of what Draco had seen the past five years. All the happiness completely gone, Potter looked like he had recieved a Dementor's Kiss. That was what hit Draco hardest, until he read the article below.

"No..." Draco let out a shocked gasp.

 _ **-Sirius Black: Deceased-**_

The murderer, Sirius Black, has been declared deceased after the close examination of the victims of last night's Ministry raid. Sirius Black, originally believed to be guiltly of murder, is no longer the murderer Sirius Black, but instead, a man accused of a crime commited by the man he once called friend.

Draco's face betrayed him as he felt a heavy internal conflict, on one hand, Harry Potter was his lifelong enemy, on the other, the boy had lost all his family, something Draco almost felt he could relate to. "Why do I feel so conflicted," he muttered as he took a seat, "Its Potter! Better than thou Potter! Golden Boy Potter! Amazingly pretty green eyes Potter.." Draco muttered the last bit to himself, a deep red flushing his cheeks, "Ah! Of all people!"

Draco rubbed his temples quietly, "Of course, I fall for him," he muttered, "Why couldn't he have been a girl! And in Slytherin!" Draco growled, before settling down. If he was going to fall for Potter, he was going to do so on his own terms."

 _ **-Timeskip: The Feast-**_

Draco seated himself between Crabbe and Goyle, as usual, and looked over towards the Gryffindor table. Potter shambled in a few moments later, his face caked in dried blood, followed by the blonde Ravenclaw girl. Draco watched Harry glare over at their table and followed his eyes, catching a grinning Theodore Nott, and Draco resolved, immediately, to make Nott's life a living hell.

The feast resumed as both students sat down, and Draco resumed his conversation with the Slytherins sitting across from himself. His mind went back to the summer and his father's arrest. Snape had appeared at their house, and told Draco and his mother he had convinced the dark lord to not have Draco kill Dumbledore. Draco had merely scowled, and Snape had assumed he wanted to redeem himself and his father's house. Snape's fifteen minute lecture was cut off by Draco.

"I couldn't give a rat's arse less about my reputation, 'Professor', right now there is something else on my mind," the young Malfoy said, practically spitting, "For all I care, the dark lord can take his snake and shove it."

That had thrown Snape off and he had left relatively quickly. Draco turned to his mother, "I'm going back to school come September, and I am also not going to be attacking Potter for the sake of my father, or the sake of the dark lord. Its time I make my own decisions."

The Slytherins finally let Draco finish daydreaming, and he caught their conversation with Nott, "Tonight. Yes, thats right," nott was saying, "The dark lord believes he's found a way to stop Potter, though I think he's not going to be a challenge either way, considering how pitiful he is."

Draco, infuriated, failed to stop himself as he stood up and brought his wand to Nott's throat in an instant, "One more word, one more word, and I will gut you faster than you can say _Petrificus Totalus_ ," his glare locked onto Nott's eyes as the boy was instantly frozen in a seated position. Draco sat himself back down and let the rest of them look at him in shock, "Just because my father is gone, does not mean I can be ignored. This is MY house, and you listen to me. No one touches Potter, else you face my wrath."

The whole house went silent and he resumed eating as someone unfroze Nott. The little bastard glared at Draco, his face showing complete fury. "We do it tonight," he muttered to a nearby Slytherin as Draco ate, just quietly enough the young Malfoy didn't hear him. Or so he thought, Malfoy stood up and left to return to the common room, muttering the password and entering his room. Unlike other houses, Slytherins had their own rooms, maxing at two occupants. Draco had refused to share his, and grinned as he pulled out an Invisibility Cloak.

Later that night, Draco followed Nott out of the dungeons. Nott made his way up to the Room of Requirement, followed, evetually, by Ginny Weasley. Draco frowned, remaining silent, as the two entered the room. After a few minutes, Potter came walking up to the room, and Draco slipped in with him.

"Why did you call me here, Ginny?" the messy haired young wizard asked, voice remaining void of any emotion. Draco's heart lurched slightly, the boy was so downtrodden it was pitiful.

"I wanted to confess," Ginny said, leering at Potter. Draco had to stop himself from revealing himself to her, still unaware she was actually someone else using the Polyjuice Potion, and hexing her violently. She started to strip and Draco looked at Potter, nothing showed on the boy's face and the young witch seemed to be getting angry. "Don't you want me, Harry?"

Potter muttered, "No." The witch again glared and leaned on him pushing him into a nearby bookcase. Nott peeked out from behind a pile of varied objects, slowly reaching out as Ginny pushed herself on him. Harry still said nothing, and Draco was ready to hex he witch, red blurring his vision and hiding Nott. Draco went to rip off the cloak, before Nott's 'Stupefy' hit Potter and dropped him like a sack of rocks.

The cloak flew off and Draco instinctively knocked Ginny back with a spell. Nott grabbed Potter's face and poured a potion into his open mouth. Draco blasted the boy back about twenty feet into the air up and over a few piles, directly into a pile of statues. Draco grabbed Harry and attempted to get him to spit out the potion, to no avail.

The messy haired boy had already swallowed it and Draco stashed his wand in his pocket, picking him up. Potter was much lighter than he had anticipated. The young Malfoy carried his ex-nemesis directly to the Infirmary. He set him down on a cot and started yelling for Pomfrey.

The tired, and rather aggravated, witch stormed out of her office, "Mister Malfoy, if you don't silence your..." She stumbled to a stop, "What happened to Mister Potter?"

"The asswipe Nott poured some potion down his throat before I could stop him," Draco spat, "I'll kill him."

Pomfrey's eyes widened, "Mister Malfoy, why, may I ask, are you so concerned for Mister Potter? I was certain you two hated each other."

"He might hate me, but I don't think I really hate him," Draco said.

"Right, you head off to bed while I check on Mister Potter," the witch said a she began waving her wand over the boy.

"I will do no such thing, I am satying beside him to make sure he is okay," the blonde boy demanded.

"Fine, if you want to be that way, at least got get your head of house. I'm not getting much for the typical potions and if what you said is true, we may have a bigger isue on our hands."

Draco nodded and sprinted down to the dungeons, practically storming into Snape's quarters. "UNCLE! WE HAVE AN ISSUE!" The by yelled, and was quickly anwered by another agravated staff member storming out of his bedroom.

"Draco, this had better be beyond important or I will have you cleaning cauldrons for a week," Snape hissed.

"Yes, yes, now follow," Draco said, dragging the Potions Master to Infirmary. As they entered, they were greeted by a small group of people, Remus Lupin, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Ginny Weasley was also looking over from a nearby bed, and Draco blinked at her, slightly confused.

"You!" Draco hissed, "What the hell do you think you're doing here after waht you helped do!" He shouted at the young Weasley. She looked startled, "Doing what? I was brought here after a first year helped me get out of a broom closet where your lot, specifically Pansy Parkinson, stuffed me after hexing me!"

"Mister Malfoy, I suggest you refrain from outbursts," Dumbledore said.

"Why are you here?" Draco hissed a bit less violently.

"Miss Pomfrey called for me after the potion's effects became evident," Dumbledore said, "I felt it fit to bring Harry's friends, as well as another female to help her cope."

"Help who cope?" Draco asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, stepping back to reveal the person now in Harry's bed. A rather small girl, looking relatively gaunt, lay in the bed. Her form was tiny and made her look almost like a first year. However, that wasn't what startled Draco. It was the lightning shaped scar on her forehead that hit him the most. Gaping like a fish, he watched as she sleepily sat up, her eyes opening blearily to reveal those eyes Draco adored.

"Why... Why am I in the infirmary," she asked quietly, and Draco's heart almost exploded in shock. The rest of them, excluding perhaps Dumbledore, jaw dropped.

"Well, Harry, I do believe we have a lot to discuss," the old wizard's eyes twinkled.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, looked at Dumbledore in confusion. "What do you mean, Professor?" She covered her mouth, and went wide-eyed, "Is that my voice? Why do I sound like that?" she looked extremely worried. She at Lupin, "Moony?"

The werewolf was mostly stumped, and muttered something about boy turn girl. Harry bit her lip, likely out of worry, before reaching up run her hands through her short hair, or at least what had been short. She stopped and grabbed her hair, following it down to the tips. Dark, almost black, red hair sat in her grip. She tugged at it, noticing how it felt on her own head. "Is that my hair?" She stopped, her mind putting together the pieces, "I-I'm a girl?"

Dumbledore waited for her to pass out in shock, but oddly, Harry did nothing of the sort. Instead she sat there, musing quietly while everyne else recovered. It took a bit, but finally, LUpin was the first to talk while Dumbledore idly dug through a box of Bertie Botts Beans. "Harry... Are you okay?"

The Boy-Who-Turned-Girl-Who-Lived looked up her adoptive uncle. She looked mostly conflicted, but in truth she felt... Better. It was like someone had dulled Sirius's death at long last, and she wouldn't be moping about anymore. "I... I feel better, Moony," she muttered quietly. The look on her face betrayed the guilt she seemed to be feeling. Draco Malfoy resisted an urge to hug her, a rather foul urge if you asked him. She looked at Remus Lupin again, pure concern on her face, most of it guilt. Snape's foul expression was no where to be seen, he and Madam Pomfrey had gone into her office to discuss the potion's possible effects.

Lupin smiled, "Its alright cub. You can't help it if you feel better."

Dumbledore nodded sagely, and Hermione bit her lip before talking, "Harry... You've been moping about for too long, and I almost hate to say it, but this is a good thing, at least you feeling better is, the whole turning into a girl thing has me a bit stumped." She said while Ron looked constipated. The gangly young Weasley seemed rather off put by his best mate being turned into a girl.

McGonagall finally spoke up, "Mr-er, Miss Potter, it is definitely positive that you find yourself feeling better," she half-muttered as Draco finally slipped towards the doors, he didn't think Harry needed to see him here or know anything yet, and he'd be damned if he let them figure it out either. He was starting to exit when McGonagall finished and asked Harry something that broke Draco's heart. "Harry, while you were sleeping, Poppy noticed something... Why are you bruised?" She indicated Harry's back and the girl immediately froze.

She looked down at the blankets, "Uncle Vernon..." she muttered more, far too quiet for Draco to hear, at least until the reactions started. McGonagall looked compltely outraged, Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly, Hermione burst into tears, and Ginny joined her. Meanwhile Ron had the most vocal reation of all, "He dID WHAT!?" Harry muttered it and this time Draco was close enough to hear.

The words coming from her mouth registered in Draco's mind and the level of rage he felt was nothing next to Nott, and in fact, Vernon Dursley was going to pay. He was going to end up paying in various ways that raced through Draco's mind, each bad enough to be classified as new forms of torture. Harry curled up a bit, looking at her feet, "Its my fault though..."

Ronald Weasley summoned up all his courage and, like he had with Ginny, embraced Harry in hug. Ginny nodded as she wiped her own tears away. She had been shocked and would never want to experience such a thing, and neither, she guessed would Hermione, but both of them were too shocked to properly comfort Harry. Ron was pulling from his big brother book, and Ginny had to admit, he was definitely using it for Harry. Whether or not Harry was a girl, he was still Ron's best friend, and that was someone Ron cared for like a brother, or sister at this point.

Harry jumped a bit when she was suddenly wrapped in Ron's arms, however, she felt the sorrow and love pouring from him. It took a few seconds as he held her before she burst into tears, but she did. "W-what did I do? W-Why do I deserve this?" she cried out, heart wrenching, full sobs. Everyone else stood there, if a bit awkwardly, as she sobbed into the ginger's arms.

Draco had wanted to do the same, but he could appreciate what Ron was doing. He didn't feel jealous, and why should he? Ronald Weasley was like a brother to Harry Potter, a bit rowdy and somewhat dopeish one, but a brother Harry had never had. In five eyars, they had grown a strong bond. She cried, and cried, and cried. The others waited in silence as she finally let loose with sixteen years of sadness, depression, and self-pity. All of it was a well-deserved cry.

Harry's sobs shuddered to a slow stop, and she wiped her eyes. She felt numerous times better, if not a bit mebarrased by Ron's dampened shirt. She looked at everyone nervously as Dumbledore soundlessly dried Ron's shirt. Harry lowered her head again, only for a hand to rest on it and start petting her head, this time it was Lupin and he idly scratched her head a bit as he pet her. Harry normally wouldn't have accepted this, however, his hand started to relax her and her eyes wavered, half-lidded.

Dumbledore looked rather amused and nodded, "Perhaps not today."

 **-The Riddle Home-**

Voldemort was furious, as he should rightfully be! Nott's spawn had failed to bring Harry Potter to him after adminstering the potion, though the fact that Harry ahd ingested it was almost enough. The potion had been intended to loosen Potter's hold on his own magic and allow the Dark Lord to leech off of it and make his foe weaker. However, when he aimed to reach Potter through their connection, nothing had happened, absolutely nothing. This infuriated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named beyond much else, as a result he had killed off two minor Death Eaters and a group of Muggles.

Lucius had confirmed another worse fear of the Dark Lord's. Malfoy had gone to the other side, it seemed. The blonde had quite viciously blasted Nott back without caring at all for his life. Voldemort could see a bit of himself in the boy, however, he could also see too much of the blood traitors. The boy lacked ruthlessness, beyond a doubt. If he could mold him, he would make an excellent right hand...

Voldemort mused about this before shaking his head and speaking up to the man waiting at the doorway, "Your son is a traitor, you see this yes, Lucius?" The man nodded in response, "By saving Potter, rather Pottete now I should say, he has proven himself no better than the blood traiors and mudbloods, if not worse. At first chance you are to kill him, but leave no stain upon yourself, we can't lose our greatest footing in the Ministry."

Lucius Malfoy nooded, before turning his back and walking down towards the yards, unkempt as usual. After reaching a certain point, he disapparated with a pop and reappeared outside his own manor. Unbeknownst to the Dark Lord, Lucius had also turned traitor, partly for selfish reasons, partly out of self-hate. Severus was his link to the light and the blonde man called up him rather quickly.

The ring on his finger glowed slightly as Lucius sent the typical summons. The rings were used much like Hermione's DA Galleons, and just as ingenious. Dumbledore had placed the enchantment to allow only Lucius and Snape to send messages, and for it to work both ways. When Snape, in Pomfrey's office, recieved the summons he quickly apologized and left through the floo, appearing in Lucius's study.

"What is it, Lucius?" Severus asked as he stood, looking at the man before him, Death Eater robes still on his shoulders.

"The Dark Lord wants me to kill Draco," he said, almost quietly.

"And will you?" Severus asked.

"No, he is my son, but he must remain safe at Hogwarts," Lucius said, looking at the various photos across the room, "Narcissa and I cannot visit him, so I must ask you watch over him."

"Of course."


End file.
